


Perfect Pitch

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [14]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Sayo is upset that she isn't born with perfect pitch.





	Perfect Pitch

Life wasn’t fair.

With some things, no matter how much effort you put in, you would never obtain it.

“It’s a…G!”

“G sharp.”

Sayo smacked her head onto the wall. Yukina stared blankly at her.

“You can only train to have relative pitch, not perfect pitch, Sayo.”

“I will not _back down_ to this _classism_ that _oppresses_ us with lesser innate talents! I shall not allow Hina to think that hard work is useless! Down with the _elites_!”

Yukina was confused. “Does Hina have perfect pitch?”

“Well…no. I am training to decipher the secret messages of love that Minato-san would surely encode into our songs.”

How could Yukina tell Sayo that there was no way she could write a message with just seven letters of the alphabet?

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished stocking up on my longer one-shots so I will probably start uploading them next week. I will use the time to plan out and write my long fic. Yay!


End file.
